Benutzer:GTAFreak05
Für interessante GTA Videos (Hidden Interiors, Glitches, Easter eggs etc.) besucht diese Seite --> Klick mich Über mich Hi.Ich bin 18 Jahre alt, bin türkisch stämmig und lebe in Köln. Ich bin zufällig über Google hier gelandet und dachte mir, dass ich hier bisschen helfen könnte. Ich bin im Besitz von allen GTA´s bis auf die Addons für GTA IV Jedoch kaufe ich mir bald Episodes from Liberty City, womit ich dann alle GTA's besitzen werde :D. Mein Favorit ist GTA San Andreas. Meine Bereiche sind GTA 1,GTA 2 und SA GTA Spiele *'GTA 1': GTA 1 habe ich mir von der offiziellen Rockstar Games Seite runter geladen. Logischerweise spiele ich es auf dem PC. Zum Spiel muss ich sagen, es ist wirklich Schrott. Das Spiel macht einen richtig aggressiv. Wie z.B wenn ich zwischen zwei Autos durchfahren will, sie nicht einmal berühre, und ich trotzdem hängen bleibe oder wenn die Cops nicht mal bei Fahndunglevel 1 dich in Ruhe lassen. Fazit: Schlechtestes GTA das ich je gespielt habe *'GTA London': GTA London habe ich früher mal auf dem PC gezockt und überlege mir es von irgendwo für den PC zu besorgen. Das Spiel ist zwar einigermaßen besser als GTA1, aber es irritiert, dass die Autos auf der falschen Straßenseite fahren. Sonst kann ich nicht mehr viel darüber sagen, weil ich es schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespielt habe. *'GTA 2': Das allererste GTA Spiel dass ich je gespielt habe. Ich muss sagen, einfach nur der Hammer. Ich habe es damals geliebt. Einfach so durch die Straßen zu laufen, Autos zu klauen, bei Fahdungslevel 6 rumzulaufen und versuchen nicht zu sterben und am Meisten habe ich es geliebt, wenn die Polizei mich verfolgt hat und ich Öl auf die Straße gelegt habe. Damals hatte ich das Spiel auf der PSOne. Heute Spiele ich es auf dem PC. *'GTA III': Das ist das einzige GTA Spiel, dass mich noch nie so richtig angezogen hat. Ich fand es zwar gut, aber mit der Zeit gefiel es mir nicht mehr. Die Stadt war mir zu dunkel und düster. Die Autos gingen zu schnell kaputt und am Meisten hat es mich genervt, dass die anderen Fahrer andauernd nur am hupen waren. Aber trotzdem ist es immernoch gut, manchmal es zu spielen. Ich hatte es früher auf der Playstation 2 habe es später verkauft und es mir für den PC gekauft. *'GTA Vice City': Ach ja GTA VC. Ich war schon richtig scharf drauf als ich hörte dass es rauskommt. Ich wollte es unbedingt spielen. Ich habe es mir damals für die Playstation 2 und später für den PC gekauft und besitze es noch für PS2 und PC. Damals war es einfach nur geil. Eine neue Stadt, neue Fahrzeuge, neue Charaktere und vorallem nicht mehr das lästige hupen. Vorallem gefiel mir die Stadt und die Atmosphäre sehr. Ich Spiele es manchmal noch auf dem PC und installiere manchmal auch Mods. *'GTA Advance': Besitze es seit kurzem. Muss ehrlich sagen, so schlimm ist es nicht. Mir gefällt es einigermassen. Bis auf ein paar Dinge ist alles in Ordnung. Aber immernoch besser als GTA 1 *'GTA San Andreas': GTA San Andreas... Zwar etwas alt aber immernoch (für mich) das beste GTA allerzeiten. Was mich vorallem an diesem Spiel faszinierte waren die ganzen neuen Features. Schwimmen, Friseure, Tattoos, Tuning und alle anderen. Das beste war aber die riesengroße Stadt und dass man Liberty City besuchen konnte das war der Hammer. 3x so groß wie Vice City, 5x so viele Features und doppelt so viele Missionen. Neue Gangs, Ganggebiete die ganzen neuen Fahrzeuge.... Ich könnte zwar weiter aufzählen aber das wird sonst zu lang ^^ Ich besitze GTA SA zweimal für die Playsation 2, -einmal Cut und einmal Uncut Version- und einmal Uncut Version für den PC. Habe es schon 4x durchgespielt und würde es sogar nochmal machen^^ Fazit: Bestes GTA allerzeiten *'GTA Liberty City Stories': GTA LCS. Mein 2. Lieblings-GTA-Spiel. Ich finde es super, dass die ein remake von Liberty City gemacht haben. Alles schön und neu und nicht mehr so düster und dunkel wie in GTA III. Viele meinen, dass das Spiel ein Flop ist, aber für mich ist es trotzdem noch das zweit beste GTA. Zwar nicht so viele Features aber trotzdem gut. Habe es auf der PS2 und schon 1x durchgespielt. *'GTA Vice City Stories': Besitze GTA VCS für den PS2. Anfangs dachte ich mir was ist dass denn für ein sche**. Aber mit der Zeit gefiel es mir. Am meisten gefiel es mir, dass manche Features und Fahrzeuge (wie z.B Quad-Bike,Vortex usw.) aus GTA San Andreas übernommen wurden. Habs 1x durchgespielt. *'GTA IV': Besitze es zwar nicht aber habe es schon auf der Playstation 3 gespielt. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, mir gefällt es nicht. Es gibt zwar einige sachen die super gemacht sind aber trotzdem finde ich es nicht so reizend. Besitze es seit paar Wochen für die PS3 und muss sagen, das Spiel ist gar nicht mal so übel. Aber ich freue mich mehr auf Episodes of Liberty City *'GTA Chinatown Wars': Meine Schwester besitzt glücklicherweise einen NDS, worauf ich es spielen kann. Bis jetzt sieht es gut aus. Hoffentlich ist es auch so gut wie es aussieht und ich hoffe es kommt auch für die Wii raus. Habe es mir jetzt vor langem schon geholt und muss sagen gar nicht mal so schlecht für NDS. Gibt viele sachen wie z.B Autos knacken, mit Drogen dealen usw. Was ich aber blöd finde, ist dass mit dem Fahndungslevel den man nur loswird sobald man die Polizei Autos ausgeschaltet hat. Sonst ist das Spiel in Ordnung. *'GTA Episodes from Liberty City': Habe es mir heute (16.04.10) gekauft, leider noch nicht spielen können. *'GTA IV: The Lost and Damned': Also ich finde das Spiel super. Hätte nie gedacht dass es mir gefallen würde, das ich nicht auf den Biker-Style stehe. Ich weiß nicht warum dass die Meisten Leute überhaupt nicht reizt. Es gibt zwar nicht viel neues, aber das Spiel ist trotzdem Top *'GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony': Auch ein Top-Spiel. Nur leider gefällt es mir mit Gay Tony und den ganzen Club-Kram und den ganzen Club-Style überhaupt nicht. Die Features, Waffen und Fahrzeuge sind einfach nur genial. Hätte Rockstar Games die Story von TLaD genommen und noch die neuen Sachen reingetan, wäre es für mich vllt das Beste GTA. Für mich konnte aber TBoGT SA trotzdem nicht toppen. Listen Radiosender und Fahrzeuge sind nicht nach Favoriten geordnet Top 5 Lieblingsmissionen Meine Lieblingsartikel (weitere Folgen) Meine längsten Artikel *Rampages (CW) *Rampages (VC) *Unveröffentlichte Dinge *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Credits *Stadtteile Bilder Datei:VCS 19.JPG|Auto und Telefonzelle fusioieren sich Datei:VCS 35.jpg|Die durchsichtige Wand Datei:VCS 38.jpg|No Comment...